Teka Teki Silang : Baci?
by Aka no Memory
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah kata pada teka-teki silang mingguan milik Xion. Membuatnya mendapat kejutan 'manis' di balik kata itu.. / My First RiOn or Riku x Xion Fanfict/ Warning inside. Read and Review?


**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Kingdom Hearts**  
© Square Enix_

_**TTS : Baci?**  
© KuroMaki RoXora_

_**Warning :**  
AU, OOC, abal dll_

**_Don't like, don't read!  
_**_I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good._

**_Happy Reading~_**

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Strife sedang ramai, sepertinya ada pesta atau hanya acara kumpul-kumpul. Padahal sore ini begitu dingin serasa menusuk tulang. Dan sebentar lagi sore akan menjadi malam. Tentu akan lebih dingin kan? Tapi udara dingin tidak membuat keluarga ini berhenti menyalurkan kehangatan kepada orang lain melalu senyuman dan sikap mereka.

Sebenarnya di rumah keluarga Strife sedang di adakan pesta perayaan kelulusan siswa kelas tiga SMP Destiny. Tapi hanya sedikit siswa yang bisa merayakan kelulusan mereka di rumah keluarga ini. Seperti : Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi dan Namine (Namine yang punya rumah).

Tapi dibandingkan dengan perayaan kelulusan, ini malah seperti acara menonton bersama. Lihat saja si seniman pirang bernama Namine ini terlalu serius menonton sampai tidak sadar bahwa minuman coca cola yang ia tuangkan ke gelasnya sudah luber.

Cepat-cepat Kairi mengambil botol itu dan menutupnya. Riku dan Sora hanya menggelengkan kepala, Tifa menepuk jidatnya malu akan kelakuan anaknya yang menurutnya konyol, Cloud hanya diam, Sementara Namine tidak menyadari bahwa botol di tanganya sudah lenyap, tapi posisi tangannya masih seperti memegang sesuatu.

"Hey, Nam" panggil Roxas.

"…" Namine terus diam. Matanya masih terfokus pada film berjudul _The Avengers_ itu. Yeah, Namine suka film action dan fantasi. Dan jika sudah terlalu asik, dia bisa sampai lupa daratan.

"Nam." Panggil Roxas lagi.

"…" Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Roxas menghela napas, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Namine, dan…

_**Chu~**_

Mata sapphire Namine yang tadinya fokus pada film itu melebar. Roxas menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali menonton film. Sementara Namine hanya bisa bengong sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah memerah. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil, kecuali Riku dan Cloud yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam legam pendek menuruni tangga rumahnya. Usianya beda setahun dengan Namine. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku dengan label 'Teka Teki Silang Bahasa'.

"Eh, sudah pada datang rupanya" kata gadis itu saat melihat ruang keluarga dipenuhi teman-teman kakaknya.

"Oh, Xion" sahut Namine. Dia tidak bisa fokus menonton lagi setelah Roxas **mencium** bibirnya. Dia kehilangan konsentrasi, jadi saat adiknya datang dia langsung menoleh itu wajar saja.

Xion berjalan ke sofa di tengah ruangan dan duduk di bagian paling kiri, tepat di samping Namine. Lalu dia kembali menulis kata pada TTS-nya. Yah, Author kira dia mau ikut nonton.

"GYAHAHAHA! Hulk-nya keren! AHAHAHA!" Tawa Namine meledak saat melihat adegan musuh The Avengers bernama Loki, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Hulk tapi langsung di angkat dan di banting-banting Hulk. Well, sepertinya dia sudah bisa fokus lagi.

'_Kakak berisik, nih.._' batin Xion, merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa Namine yang menurutnya terlalu keras.

Matanya kembali fokus pada pernyataan-pernyataan yang tercetak di buku itu. Lalu, dia menemukan satu kata yang sangat asing bagi dirinya. Alisnya bertautan.

'_Baci_?' batinnya bertanya-tanya tentang apa arti dari kata itu.

* * *

**~(^.^~) Numpang lewat (~^.^)~**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam, waktunya makan malam. Semua yang berada di kediaman keluarga Strife memasuki ruang makan. Di meja makan, terdapat berbagai macam hidangan. Lalu mereka duduk dan bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan lezat yang dibuat Tifa.

Urutan tempat duduk mereka dari yang paling kiri : Roxas-Namine-Xion-Riku. Depannya : Cloud-Tifa-Kairi-Sora.

"Ada spageti~" kata Namine sambil membayangkan lezatnya spageti yang akan ia santap nanti.

"Nah, sekarang kita berdoa dulu" Semua mengangguk. Mereka melipat tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Selesai berdoa mereka langsung mengambil hidangan yang mereka inginkan.

"Mmm~ Enak!" gumam Namine sambil mengunyah spageti itu.

"Jangan bicara selagi mengunyah, Nam" tegur Roxas. Namine menelan spageti itu, lalu menyengir lebar.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, sesekali diiringi gelak tawa karena tingkah lucu Namine dan Sora. Duo pelawak di masa depan *gampar SoNami*.

Setelah selesai makan, Namine dan Xion membawakan piring-piring ke dapur untuk di cuci. Cloud dan Tifa pergi ke ruang kerja. Di hari libur seperti ini, mereka masih bekerja.

Selesai mencuci, Xion dan Namine kembali ke ruang makan. Namine membawa piring berisi makanan berbentuk bulat seperti bakpau, tapi agak berbeda.

"Baci-nya sudah siap. Silahkan dimakan" kata Namine sambil meletakkan piring itu di meja.

'_Baci itu makanan? Tapi di buku TTS tadi kan bukan menanyakan Baci itu apa.._' batin Xion.

Xion penasaran sekali dengan makna kata 'baci' itu. Dia bingung harus bertanya pada siapa. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Riku yang lebih pintar dari Namine dan yang lain.

"Kak Riku, aku ingin bertanya" kata Xion pada pemuda berambut silver di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Dalam bahasa italia, baci itu apa?"

…

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Namine tersedak (dia lagi makan bacinya). Sora dan Kairi melotot. Roxas menganga lebar. Riku kaget.

"Uh.. Kalian kenapa? A.. Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Xion bingung dan heran.

"Ti-tidak, kok.." kata Kairi. '_Mungkin_..' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, artinya apa, kak Riku?" Riku bingung. Apa jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan adik kelas kesayangannya yang masih polos ini?

"A-anu.. Itu artinya…" Riku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia ragu untuk menjawab.

"Apa?"

"Um.. Xion, sebaiknya kau mencari arti kata itu di dalam kamus" saran Namine.

"Kita kan tidak punya kamus bahasa Italia" jawab Xion. Namine merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dalam hati. Dia lupa kalau mereka tidak punya kamus bahasa Italia.

"Ka-kalau begitu, cari saja di google"

"Papa belum bayar tagihan internet, kan? Kok kakak jadi aneh begitu?" Xion jadi curiga pada kakaknya. Apa kakaknya sakit?

"Ooh.. iya. Nggak, kakak nggak aneh. Ini gara-gara habis menonton tadi, kakak jadi lupa semua saking serunya film itu. Hehehe…" kata Namine bohong. Dia menatap Riku dengan wajah memelas yang seolah ingin mengatakan 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Riku!'

Sambil memikirkan jawaban, mata Riku mengelilingi ruangan itu. Matanya sempat menatap satu persatu temannya. Sampai pandangannya berhenti pada sosok Roxas.

Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Xion?" Xion mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Soalnya pertanyaan ini soal terakhir di TTS minggu ini. Yang berhasil mejawab semuanya dengan benar, akan mendapatkan poster Hatsune Miku!"

'_TTS, toh.._' batin Riku.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal setelah tahu artinya, Xion?" Xion menggeleng. Riku tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Xion.

"Kuberitahu ya. Dalam bahasa italia, baci itu berarti…"

Dalam satu gerakan, Riku membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu shock. Terutama Namine.

Rupanya Riku memberi tahu arti kata **baci** yang berarti **cium** itu dengan tindakan. Bibirnya ia pertemukan dengan bibir Xion. Membuat sang pemilik membulatkan matanya.

"RIKU!"

"Astaga!"

"Terlalu agresif."

_**JEPRET**_

Segera semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh pada sosok Namine yang sedang menyengir dan memegang sebuah kamera.

"Kyaa! Kakak! Hapus fotonya!"

"Tidak akan!"

Dan yang lain hanya bisa menonton kelakuan Strife bersaudara yang mempraktekkan kelakuan Tom & Jerry. Sudah Xion dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Riku, tidak bisa menahan rasa malu, dan dia dipotret kakaknya saat bibirnya masih bersentuhan dengan bibir Riku.

Yah, semoga kau berbahagia sajalah Xion..

* * *

_**The End**_

Another oneshot fic super gaje dan super pendek! XD  
Ini fict saya buat pas lagi bosan-bosannya selama liburan di rumah. Maaf kalau jelek (_ _)

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
